Marshall lee's revenge
by Kawaiimoonbunny
Summary: A dark story where marshall lee kills certain characters
1. Chapter 1

Fionna, such a sweet girl. She was a hero to all princes and people of aaa. And marshall lee was sick of seeing her so loved and cherished, instead pf hated and alone. So onbe day he snuck up behind her and scratched her face slowly, causing her to jump.

Oh, it's just you smiled fionna, ignoring the pain she felt on her cheek.

Smirking, marshall lee said nothing and attacked her with teeth ready to rip her apart in a heart beat. Fionna, wondering what was wrong with her friend, swung her sword, stopping marshall lee from ripping her throat open.

Why are you doing this?! yelled fionna, looking marshall straight in the eyes with deterimation.

How he hated how she was. Always determined and perfect. He growled in annoyance, and swung with his other hand, knocking her down as her sword skidded away from her.

Fear was in her eyes as marshall lee, smirked and kneed down to the fionna while caressing her cheek gently. "Oh, I wish this wasn't how it ended, but it has to be done...

Tears welled up as ever so slowly he scratched her to her shoulder to her stomach, as she heavily bleeded. Your prettier with your blood all over you purred marshall lee, going near her neck. A gasp was heard as marshall lee bit a huge chunk of her neck and spit it out infront of her. More blood spurted out as she gasped for air.

My sweet sweet fionna how I hated you... purred marshall lee, licking her wounds with delight. Falling onto the ground with a heavy thud, marshall looked at his handiwork with pleasure and smiled as he took off his shirt and put it round his neck for his work here was finished.

maybe, I'll go visit, cake next smirked marshall lee as he headed to his place once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Cake's Death

Author note: I was wondering if you can request a character to die in AT and I will use the wickest way to die :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark as night as clouds moved and thundered all over and created a loving circle around the sky. Marshall who loved storms, sped through the sky as he reached the tree fort that Fionna once owned. Smirking, he went in through the door, as he got in cake was cooking dinner for Fi.

Like she'll ever get it thought Marshall, smirking while creeping up on cake. Not being gentle as he was with Fi, He scraped at her head, digging in with his nails as cake screeched for help and agony, Marshall smirked in utter delight. Before marshall could do any real damage to her head, She kicked Marshall as hard as she could. Backing up, before the kick landed, Marshall sighed and waited for cake to open her eyes.

Y-YOU! Where's Fi! What have you done to her?! Screeched cake, making Marshall smirk as she drifted behind cake, whispering in her ear. I killed her so perfectly. I wish you were there to see purred Marshall, causing cake to shiver in pure fear.

W-Why! You were her everything?! Screamed cake, looking even angrier.

Because she was little miss perfection. Sneered Marshall, grabbing some forks.

What are you gonna do with th- before cake could finish, Marshall threw the forks, pinning cake to the wall. As she struggled to get out, Marshall floated closer and closer till he was right in front of her. Smiling he, let cake cry as he caressed her face and started leaving deep cuts on her face, as he was about to start.

"Y-You monster. Cried Cake, shivering.

"I know" Purred Marshall, slowly going toward her eyes. Widening her eyes, Cake started kicking, causing Marshall to groan in frustration. Slamming his hand in her eye socket, Cake yelped and cried in pain as he pulled it out, and licked the blood off of it. As he was about to do the second one, Cake bit him, hard. He growled, and then took a huge knife and started nail filing his nails. When she was about to relax, Marshall, snuck up and ripped the her eye out of it's socket and let you scream in pain. Smiling in triumph, Marshall grabbed the knife and whipped it at her arm, causing a long line on her arm. Screaming once more, He kept leaving bone breaking cuts on her arms and legs as she tried to stretch, Marshall, used his now sharpening nails to rip flesh off of her and drank from it as the blood dripped in his mouth, he moaned in pleasure of the taste. Once finished stabbing her, Her breathe become more shallow. As she drew her last breathe, Marshall whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for the taste."


End file.
